This application relates to the disinfection of contact lenses, and more particularly to disinfection by water-borne chemical agents without the application of heat.
Contact lenses accumulate dirt, proteinaceous matter, and microorganisms, all of which can adversely affect the health of the eye if allowed to accumulate on the lens. Therefore, the lenses must be cleaned and disinfected regularly and preferably daily.
It is generally known that hydrogen peroxide, in aqueous solution at a concentration of 3 wt. %, can be used to disinfect contact lenses and simultaneously remove unwanted dirt and proteinaceous matter. However, the hydrogen peroxide (hereafter, H.sub.2 O.sub.2) will irritate the eye if even a small residual amount remains on the lens when it is re-inserted into the eye. This problem is especially notable with soft contact lenses, which are made from a water-permeable polymer into which the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 can penetrate. Removing the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 from such material is particularly difficult, and has required extensive washing and soaking with saline solution. Thus, it is desirable to be able to employ H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in disinfecting contact lenses, while avoiding the irritancy of residual H.sub.2 O.sub.2.